Elprincipiodealgomaravilloso3
by ItsmeNia
Summary: Candy tiene problemas para entender con claridad lo que está sintiendo. Los momentos que comparte con Albert se tornan cada vez más incomodos y extraños, no obstante, siempre memorables y cálidos.


-Parece que aún soy una llorona- dijo Candy sonriendo con la voz entrecortada y se limpió los ojos.

-El sr. Albert trabajó mucho para que su habitación estuviera perfecta cuando usted llegara- dijo el mayordomo.

_*Oh Albert! Que hermosa habitación. Y usaste mi color favorito… aunque yo nunca te dije que lo fuera.- _Pensaba Candy completamente conmovida.

-Está hermosa sr. Clark!- exclamó Candy.

_A las hermanas les gustaría ver esto.-pensó._

-Dígame sr. Clark. Sabe dónde están la srta. Pony y la hermana Maria?- preguntó ella admirando la cama tan bonita que Albert le había comprado.

-Mmm… deben estar dando una vuelta por el parque seguramente- respondió divertido alguien que NO era el sr. Clark.

_Esa voz… esa voz es de…-_pensó Candy inmóvil por unos segundos. Entonces se giró hacia la entrada.

Allí estaba él! Recostado sobre el umbral de la puerta. Esbozando esa sonrisa que tanto extrañaba y la hacía muy feliz.

-Albert!- exclamó Candy corriendo hacia él con los brazos abiertos.

-Espera Candy! Aaay!- gritó Albert cayendo de espaldas con ella impactando sobre él.- jajajaja nunca cambiarás Candy!

-Ay... perdón...- Masculló ella en voz baja sonrojándose.

-No, no, no. No te disculpes. No quiero que cambies Candy. Nunca cambies por favor- decía Albert entre carcajadas.

-Ya Albert. No te rías!- refunfuñó Candy.

-Está bien, está bien- dijo él tratando de relajar la respiración.

Aspiró una bocanada de aire y la miró a los ojos seriamente. En un intento de mantener la compostura.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió pasó en sólo tres segundos.

El rostro de Albert estaba tan cerca! A sólo centímetros! Como la tierra es atraída hacia el sol por una fuerza de la gravedad, el rostro de Candy se acercaba lentamente hacia el de él sin siquiera darse cuenta. Se sentía como hipnotizada. Tenía las manos apoyadas sobre el pecho de Albert y podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón, lo cuál incentivaba su reciente hipnotismo. La respiración de Candy se agitó. Su olor! Que bien olía! Como a hierba fresca con toques sutiles de madera y manzana dulce. Y sus ojos! Eran tan azules! Su mirada tan intensa!

_*Qué… qué… qué me pasa?- se preguntaba Candy parpadeando nerviosamente._

De pronto, las mejillas de Albert se inflaron y explotó en carcajadas. Liberando bruscamente a Candy de su hipnotismo.

-Albert!- gritó Candy golpeándole el pecho con una mano. Y se impulsó para levantarse. Tenía la cara más roja que un tomate.

-Ya! Lo siento. Ayúdame a pararme por favor.-pidió Albert extendiendo los brazos. Exhausto de tanta risa.

Candy bufó frunciendo el rostro con un puchero en los labios.

-Por favor?- pidió Albert con una mirada suplicante y una sonrisa.

Candy quiso mantener la postura que estaba tomando pero sucumbió ante su encanto y se acercó para ayudarlo. Intentó soltar sus manos rápidamente en cuanto estuvo de pie para hacer sentir su molestia, sin embargo Albert sujetó las manos de ella con más fuerza para luego jalarla hacia su pecho. La envolvió con sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza sobre la de ella.

-Te extrañé mucho Candy- dijo dulcemente con los ojos cerrados.

Esta no era la primera vez que se abrazaban. Solían hacerlo todo el tiempo, pero algo había cambiado. Ella no se explicaba qué. La naturalidad con la que antes se daban muestras de cariño se había esfumado. Ahora había algo que la detenía o la entorpecía. Tal vez porque la calidez que sentía cuando se abrazaban antes, ahora era como un incendio abrazador en su corazón por el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca.

-Yo… también yo te extrañé muchísimo Albert- respondió ella con la voz un poco temblorosa.

Albert separó su cabeza de la suya para poder ver su rostro.

_*Esos ojos… Albert… qué me está pasando?_\- se preguntó Candy.

-Ahm…-titubeó al momento que se alejaba tratando de disimular sus nervios con una sonrisa.- Pero que haces aquí? El sr. Clark dijo que volverías en dos días.?

Albert la observó frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

-Entonces… no te ha dado gusto verme?

\- Qué dices Albert?! Me ha dado mucho gusto!- respondió ella con intensidad. Tal vez… demasiada intensidad.

A Albert se le escaparon unas risitas y Candy se volvió a ruborizar.

-Candy…- dijo sonriendo- Bueno, es que tuvimos un retraso con los contratos de un negocio que estamos haciendo… afortunadamente. Al menos tengo unas horas para poder verte.

La expresión de Candy se descompuso al escuchar la última parte.

-Unas horas?- inquirió decepcionada.

-Sí… tengo que salir antes de las seis. Créeme, lo último que quiero es irme Candy.- dijo acercándose a ella para agarrar sus manos- Pero volveré en dos días.

-Entiendo.- respondió ella sin poder disimular su desilusión.

-Ahora dime Candy, te gustó tu regalo de cumpleaños?

-Oh Albert! Me encantó! Es que… pensaste en todo!

-Aun te falta abrir esos- dijo señalando los presentes que estaban sobre la mesa.

-Oh! Todo eso es mío también?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí pero primero te mostraré la otra parte de tu regalo- respondió guiñandole un ojo y salió corriendo con ella de la mano, llevándosela escaleras abajo.

\- jajaja ¿la otra parte? Albert! Acaso planeas no verme más? Por eso me estás dando los regalos de todos mis próximos cumpleaños hoy?

-No digas tonterías Candy!- protestó Albert frunciendo el rostro. Lo cuál hizo sonreír ampliamente a Candy.

-Entonces, estás lista?- preguntó deteniéndose frente a las puertas del jardín trasero.

Candy asintió intrigada con un movimiento de la cabeza y Albert abrió las puertas.

-Feliz cumpleaños!

Allí estaban todos. Las hermanas, los niños del hogar, Archi, Annie y Patty. El jardín estaba tan bonito. Todo decorado y adornado como para una princesa.

Candy estaba muy feliz. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a sus amigos. Al fin podían reír y disfrutar juntos. Lo que ella siempre soñó cuando la adoptaron, todo lo que ella quería era una familia que la amase. Para Candy eso eran ellos, su familia.

En algún momento de la tarde perdió de vista a Albert. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle.

_Donde_ _está_?- pensaba Candy ansiosa.

-Candy... Candy!- dijo Annie sacudiendole el antebrazo. – Buscas a Albert?

-Qué? A Albert? Yo… no.-Respondió sobresaltada pero sonriente.

\- Está bien... Me he dado cuenta.

Candy la observaba perpleja.

-Sí Candy. Los dos se buscan con la mirada todo el tiempo. Me recuerda a cuando estudiábamos en el colegio San Pablo y, tú y Terr…- Annie se detuvo.

Candy no decía nada. Se había quedado muda. Dentro de ella, muy en el fondo lo sabía. Ese sentimiento que no quería aceptar. O no podía tal vez. Porque él no sólo era Albert su amigo o su príncipe de la colina. Antes que todo eso era el tío abuelo William Albert Andrew.

-Oh Candy discúlpame. No quería mencionarlo- se apresuró a decir Annie.

-No no Annie, está bien. Ya no lo recuerdo con dolor.

-Es verdad?

-Sí. Terry siempre será importante para mí. Siempre querré que sea feliz. Pero es como si algo hubiera cambiado.

A Annie se le iluminó el rostro.

-Es por él. Verdad Candy?- dijo Annie sosteniendo sus manos muy conmovida.

-Quién?-inquirió Candy extrañada.

-Por él…- susurró Annie señalando con un movimiento de los ojos hacia la puerta. Candy giró el rostro y ahí estaba Albert que acababa de entrar.

\- Candy… tu expresión cambia cuando lo ves, tus ojos brillan como si contemplaras la luna cuando él aparece.- dijo Annie con dulzura.

-Pero… Annie! No… no podría. Cómo podría? Yo… yo sólo soy… Además, él no… no creo que él… de mi? No… cómo podría ser?

Annie sonrío con los labios cerrados pero se le escaparon algunas risitas.

-Candy!- gritó Lily, una de las niñas del hogar de Pony.- Candy mira! No es guapo?

Lily le estaba mostrando una fotografía de Terry.

-Es Terrence Graham! Es Hamlet y también Romeo! – decía Lily abrazando la foto de Terry.

Candy y Annie se miraron y rieron en voz baja tapándose la boca con las manos.

Albert que en ese momento se estaba acercando a ellas escuchó lo que decía la niña. Su expresión se tornó seria.

-Él te gusta mucho verdad Lily?- preguntó Candy con voz ligeramente aguda.

-Él es mi primer amor- contestó Lily en un suspiro.- Candy quién es tu primer amor?

A Candy se le detuvo la respiración. Abrió la boca pero no logró decir nada. Entonces, por más que quiso evitarlo, miró a Albert de reojo.

Albert la miro a los ojos intensamente también sorprendido. Sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos pero George se acercó a Albert y Candy volteó el rostro rápidamente.

-Candy por qué estás tan roja?- preguntó Lily tocandole con una mano las mejillas.

Albert trató de disimular la risa y se acercó a Candy.

-Me acompañas por favor?

-Albert! Ah… sí claro!- Candy volteó a ver a Annie mientras se ponía de pie y ella le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza muy sutilmente.

Caminaron hacia la entrada sin decir una sola palabra.

_*Recordará que le conté que el príncipe de la colina fue mi primer amor?- se preguntaba inquieta._

-Parece que las niñas se enamoran a muy temprana edad últimamente…- dijo Albert mirándola de soslayo.

Candy río nerviosamente.

\- Sí ahm… así parece…- comentó acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Pues… tengo que irme ya Candy- dijo Albert al llegar a la puerta de la casa.

-Ya es hora? Tan rápido?- preguntó Candy desilusionada pero aún nerviosa.

-Estaré aquí en dos días. Te prometo que esta vez sí podremos pasar más tiempo juntos.- respondió Albert al momento que agarraba sus manos. Luego sostuvo su barbilla y le dio un beso en la frente.

Candy parpadeó nerviosa.

-Está bien. Esperaré a que vuelvas. Pero no te demores mucho.- dijo ella sonriendo con los labios cerrados, agachando la cabeza pero con la mirada puesta en el rostro de Albert.

Albert caminó hacia la salida.

_*Dejarás que se vaya sin siquiera darle un abrazo?_\- se preguntó mientras él se alejaba.

-Espera… Albert!-exclamó Candy.

Albert se giró. Candy corrió hacia él y envolvió sus brazos al rededor de su cintura.

-Por favor cuídate mucho! ... y no demores- le dijo Candy con los ojos cerrados.

Albert sonrió ampliamente. Y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Tú también cuídate mucho Candy- le dijo tiernamente. Después sostuvo su rostro entre las manos y le susurró guiñándole un ojo: Y no olvides que eres muy hermosa cuando sonríes.

Ella abrió los ojos ampliamente y sus mejillas se pusieron muy rojas.

_Él lo recuerda! -_gritaba Candy en su interior.

-Hasta pronto Candy- se despidió Albert sonriendo.

* * *

_Hooooola soy__ Nia n.n cómo están?_

_Disculpen la demora!! Ya tengo aquí la siguiente parte de esta historia. _

_Muchas gracias por alentarme para seguir escribiendo n.n espero les agrade esta tercera parte._

_Un abrazo! Ahora me voy a seguir escribiendo ;)_


End file.
